Double Jeopardy
"Double Jeopardy" is the 31st episode of Haven, and the fifth episode of the third season. It aired on Syfy on October 19, 2012 Synopsis A female vigilante comes to Haven and starts attacking criminals--including Duke. Plot Jason Dooley, an internet upskirt pornographer who knows how to protect himself against the law, is found with his eyes removed with a spoon. He is now in hospital but didn't see who attacked him. Duke has just been in court before Judge Boone over parking tickets and is let off on a technicality. Outside the courthouse his car is scratched and his tire is pierced by a woman in white. He tries to get Tommy, as he passes, to do something, but the woman is gone. Nathan tells Audrey that the bolt gun killer has the tattoo, so he is one of the Guard. A tech sends Nathan a photo off Dooley's hard drive that showed a single frame of his attacker. It shows the flank of a female wearing white. Later at the Grey Gull, as Duke is closing, he sees, up the drive, the woman who scratched his car. He closes the door and she appears immediately outside. He turns around and she stands before him. She starts demolishing the bar, but disappears before the police arrive. Another victim has turned up and is in hospital with several fractured ribs. Meagan Berlin was attacked at Child Services where she was being evaluated for a custody hearing after being accused of shaking her six-month-old. The theory is floated that people are being targeted by someone attempting to seek justice for random criminal acts. Duke is worried that the fact that he killed Harry Nix will catch up on him, so Audrey says that she'll stand guard with him against the woman in white. Nathan visits the Gun and Rose to try to get closer to the Guard through Jordan McKee and she asks him to arrange a prisoner transfer from Shawshank as proof of his intent. In the middle of the night Duke is thrown to the floor by the woman. He gets up and stabs her, but there is no blood. Audrey warns her to stop and is forced to shoot her, causing her to shatter into shards of plaster. Yet relief turns back into panic as the woman, reconstructed, throws Audrey out of the room and begins pummeling Duke. When Audrey comes back in Duke is on the floor and the woman is gone. Next day Audrey has had a drawing of the woman made. She meets Duke at the court house after he is let off from an accusation of assault. She gives him some copies of the drawing to distribute. He notices that the face is the same as that of Lady Justice in a mural in the court room. At the Haven Herald the Teagues explain that there was no real model for Lady Justice, though they further state that the woman sounds like a Golem, a figure of clay or earth, brought to life by a Troubled person. Nathan goes off to the courthouse to get Judge Boone to arrange the transfer of Jordan's prisoner friend. At the station Audrey notes that Boone was the presiding judge for Dooley, Berlin and Duke, suggesting that the judge might be the culprit. At the courthouse the judge is forced to let some boys go after an act of vandalism because the school won't press charges. Indicating jokingly he would accept a bribe of a bottle of scotch, Judge Boone helps Nathan relocate the prisoner and Nathan leave the courthouse. Outside he receives a call from Audrey about the theory that the judge may be Troubled, so he races back in to find the judge dead. Nathan heads to the Gun and Rose and calls Jordan to confirm the transfer. He watches as she responds. She hurriedly leaves work and Nathan follows. Audrey and Duke go over the records they see that another person was in court for each case in the investigation. Jordan stops to get indications from a pair of state employees who are getting gas for their prison transport van. Touching each she has them double over in pain. Two Guard members appear and take the prisoner away. One of the men on the ground takes out his gun to shoot Jordan when Nathan knocks him out. At the court house Audrey and Duke confront the court recorder, Lynette, who has seen all the injustice that people get away with. Audrey explains that she is Troubled and responsible for what has happened. Lynette is filled with guilt and Lady Justice swiftly consigns her to the court room mural and retakes her own position in the painting. Late that night Nathan asks Jordan why she lied to him. She has trust issues. Nathan kisses her in an effort to make her feel at ease. Audrey receives a file from the FBI about another bolt gun killer victim whose chin was removed. She conjectures to Claire that the killer may be, rather than collecting trophies, building a woman. Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues *Kate Kelton as Jordan McKee *Amy Sloan as Lynette *Barry Flatman as Judge Boone *Dorian Missick as Tommy Bowen/Arla Cogan *Bree Williamson as Dr. Claire Callahan Cast *Katriina Isberg as Lady Justice *Andrew Chandler as Jason Dooley *Ian Tench as Randy the Bailiff Featured Music * "If You Gonna Go" by Frazey Ford * "If I Couldn't Have You" by Sweet Talk Radio Quotes *Duke: No no no no no no. Look, this chick was right here. Like tall, mental, kind of hot. Tommy: You really need to develop a radar for crazies, my man. *Audrey: I'm sorry, can we set up another... um... Claire: Session. Or, you know, appointment. One patient I had called them dates, but I had to drop him. Audrey: Yeah, that was a good call. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes